Leukotriene antagonists of the formula: ##STR2## are described in EP No. 104,885 as leukotriene antagonists.
The leukotrienes and their biological activities, especially their roles in various disease states and conditions have been described. For example, see EP No. 140,684 (May 8, 1985), which is incorporated herein by reference.